


Life Changes (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Art, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Art forLife Changesby asphaltcowgrrl





	Life Changes (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442837) by [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl). 



> Here we are again, the first of the two smallfandombang arts I did. Common Law is a fandom that retains a special place in my BFF pairing loving heart so I was thrilled to snatch up this particular fic, which provided plenty of angsty feels to inspire the muse. Please see [here](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/661065.html) for texture and photo attributions.

The cover picture is the first one did. I know I wanted a chapel in there, but getting it fit with the boys in a way that didn't have a spire coming out of anyone's forehead took a while. Also, look how pretty the Harrington font is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angsting over the phone happens a lot in the fic (and also in canon) so it wasn't too difficult to find a screen cap for the occasion. Moody rain texture obviously obligatory.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wes in the hotel bar, which is a scene from the fic. I'm pleased with how this turned out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh this one! Possibly my favourite. Because Wes' pissy expression is perfect for his 'I don't need you' defiance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I definitely needed Travie on his motorbike for this one. Gone for the literal interpretation of the song lyrics, cheesy but I like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm totally proud of this. In the original pic Travie is holding a can of soda. So I had to like, cut his hand of, put the Tequila bottle in there and put the hand back and it was pretty fiddly. It's not perfect but I learned a thing!  
  
  
  
 


End file.
